Newsies One-Shots
by Broadway14
Summary: (Rewritten) Then I see you again... A collection of Newsies one-shots filled with angst, drama, and a whole lot of fluff! These are in no particular order. (Mostly Jack x Katherine, but really a mix of some of the random things that just pop up in my head.) Enjoy!
1. The Window

Every day was the same. Right after work, Jack would sneak up Katherine's fire escape and knock quietly on the window. As it was usually unlocked, Jack wouldn't hesitate but open it without consent and collapse into the warmness of her apartment, preferring that than the snowy, shivering air outside.

Katherine had never fully understood why he would head to her apartment instead of greeting the Newsies and heading back to the lodge. But there was one thing she would never do about it: complain.

_With Jack's usual tap on the door, Katherine had been sleeping and was too exhausted to wake up. Jack didn't seem to mind as he inaudibly opened and shut the window behind him before laying next to Katherine, his head nuzzled in her hair. He wouldn't spend a single second wasting this moment as her warmth came onto him comfortingly. _

_Shifting slightly in shock by how cold he was, it sent a shiver down her spine as his thumb gently trailed her arm. _

"_Jack, you're freezing," she had whispered, her voice muffled as she felt like snowflakes were falling through the roof and tapping her arm intentionally. Yet, she got extremely protective as she held him as close as possible to herself, the coldness bringing her chills all across her body. They were close enough for Jack to feel her breath on his weather-beaten neck, causing him to warm up instantaneously. _

_Unsure on what to do, he wrapped the blanket more around her than himself as he stood up and made coffee for both of them. Making sure Katherine's was less bitter than his, he added more sugar and cream to hers. As she sat up and rubbed her foggy eyes, Jack came back and handed the coffee to her, both of their hands touching between the exchange. Giving him a heartfelt glance, her fingers were instantly wrapped around the burning mug, the sweet smell of coffee spreading throughout the air as he sat next to her. _

"_I'm sorry. I's really didn't mean ta make ya that cold."_

"_Jack, please don't worry about it," she said genuinely, standing up to grab a couple of more blankets as she set her coffee down to secure them around Jack. While doing so, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, only making him blush, before taking a couple of more sips from the mug with a smile. With their weeks of being together, how had he already seemed to have known her so well? She couldn't help but lean into his shoulder as she looked out the window, her eyes glistening with astonishment. "New York may not be your choice place, but God, does it have amazing snowfalls."_

_Seeing her eyes light up with happiness, he couldn't help himself to say anything as he had placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, putting his available arm around her waist protectively. "Well, it ain't bad until ya have ta survive out in it. Sellin' papes, goin' ta work, making sure everyone's okay-"_

"_How do you do it?" she asked admiringly. "How do you go out in that and pretend everything's fine?"_

"'_cause most of the time, it is," he replied honestly. "As long as we's gettin' paid, there ain't nothin' wrong with workin' through winter. Sometimes we's get a little extra 'cause of it." A wide grin had been plastered on his face as he took out some spare change to show her, consisting of no more than a couple dollars or so, give or take."_

"_And the rest of the Newsies?" she asked curiously. "Are they the same way?"_

_He had nodded, placing his money back in his pocket as he embraced her around the stomach affectionately. _

_She couldn't help but grin at his act before gazing at him, her chocolate eyes calling his name as he placed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips, smiling against her when he noticed her eyes start to close. All of their kisses were like a new spark of energy. They could never forget one moment of their lips touching each other's because they knew each time it was a new, exciting adventure. _

_Pulling away just enough to stare at him in wonder, her voice caused Jack to flinch as the sudden silence was broken. "Look, I know it's a long shot, but would you like to stay the night?"_

_Feeling awful he had to say no, he gave her a sympathetic look as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "I's gotta get back. The boys are expecting me."_

_She gave him an understanding nod before his lips a quick peck. "Okay just...be careful, alright?"_

"_Ya know I's always do," he whispered, giving her hand a ghost of a kiss before Katherine had hugged him tightly, taking in every bit of ink and newspapers Jack had still smelled of from his long day at work. "'ey, I'll be back tomorrow," he breathed calmly as he pulled away, giving her a quick wink before heading out the same way he came in. _

But that was yesterday. He was at the same apartment, he went up to the same fire escape, and he ended up in the same room... Katherine's room. So why was he having trouble with the lock? And why were the lights off?

Jack had been outside shivering for the past few hours, his concern growing as he had tried to find a way through the lock. After Albert taught him how to pick locks, it had come in extremely useful. Although, it would've been easier right then if his hands weren't frozen stiff. That's what he needed. Her fiery hands into his chilled ones, the heat of her apartment, the cozy blankets that were just sitting...waiting for him to take them into his arms.

His breath was shaky as he attempted to blow heat into his hands, just enough to pick up the bobby pin she had left there just in case he needed it when she wasn't home. Grinning when he finally had heard the sound of the lock, he immediately went in and slammed the window behind him, struggling to keep himself from stumbling.

Hearing Katherine's typewriter tapping away, he had followed the sound, eventually leading to Katherine. She had looked as if she had been up for days, weeks even. Yet as soon as she felt Jack's hands on her shoulder, she yelped at the sudden cold before hugging him tightly, cursing herself under her breath as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She must've repeated this a hundred times before Jack had placed his calloused finger onto her breath-like lips.

"'ey, Plumba'. There ain't nothin' ta be sorry for." His voice was shaky and he was obviously shivering, causing Katherine's anxiety to grow as she quickly made him some coffee and tossed him a blanket.

"It's my fault," she responded shaking her head. "Jack, I forgot to leave the window unlocked. I really, really am sorry."

After getting situated, he eyed her cautiously. She was never one to forget stuff and when she did, it was her sign of saying something was wrong. Noticing her head back to the typewriter, he had grabbed her arm and sat her down right next to himself. "What 'appened?"

"Nothing happened, Jack. I-"

"What 'appened?" he repeated, a bit more sternly as he stared into her eyes, visibly seeing the stress and anxiety she had tried so hard to hide.

"I'm writing a report. They gave me a real story, Jack. A real story." She spoke as if it was the first time it had happened, and besides the strike, it was. "I-I can't screw it up. It's due by tomorrow and if I don't get it finished, I'm-"

"When did they give ya this project?"

"Today-"

"And they's expect it ta be done by tomorrow?"

No words seemed to form out of her mouth as she just nodded silently.

Not sure what else he could say or do to make it any better, he decided he would help in any way possible as he pressed his chin against her shoulder. "We'll get it done. I'll stay the night. Tell the Newsies that I's ain't gonna be back until this report is over-"

"You would really do that for me?" she interrupted as she stared at him amazed.

"I'd do anythin' ta make sure yous keep your job."

With nothing more than a grin that could light up the room from Katherine, he had been at her beck and call, making sure whatever she needed, he was there.


	2. Snowflake Falling

_**All characters except for OC (Snowflake) belong to Disney! OC may be used in later chapters. Thanks for reading!**_

Everything starts off with the day you were born. You couldn't control how you were raised, if you had a family, if you were wealthy... These were just factors on the trail destiny put you. It was the same way for the Newsies. Some of them wanting a fresh start, a new way of living, or they had no choice. No choice... That seems to happen a lot more in the way you think about our daily life.

Davey and Les had a family. A happy family who were willing to put everything before themselves. But this was just the way they were raised. The path of life they didn't choose to take. Even after their father's tangle with the delivery truck, it soon forced the boys to become Newsies: another unknown trail. But they were happy with the way it turned out for them...genuinely happy. Especially when they started to realize that these boys were just like them. They couldn't change their fate. They were killing themselves in the process of trying not to die.

Thoughts ran through Davey's head as he was sitting on one of the beds at the Newsies lodge. It wasn't much, but it was a place the Newsies called home. It was rather odd for the Jacobs siblings to stay there, as they had a family of their own - something most of the Newsies knew barely anything about.

Being distracted by the thoughts in his head, he couldn't hear Les calling his name until he had felt a childish tap on the shoulder. He looked down to see Les, Les' eyes glinting with a gleam of light and a grin that could warm up even the coldest of hearts.

"Les!" His brother picked him up and sat him by himself, ruffling his hair with a wide smile on his face. "How did selling papes go?"

"Lookie here, Davey! I got enough ta feed us fer a week!" As Les poured the change into Davey's palm, he looked at the money wide-eyed as he started to count it.

"How?- When?-" Davey was so amazed, he couldn't find the right way to respond. How could his brother possibly get this much change with just a couple dozen papers?

"I faked a cough and next thing you know, people handed me extra money for medicine!"

Still unsure on what to say, Davey just hugged his brother tightly. "Pa's gonna be so proud of you, Les."

Surprised at Davey's action, Les just shrugged, still maintaining _that _grin. "Wait so you's not mad I lied? Oh! And Snowflake sold quite a bit too! I taught her what Cowboy taught me," he said in a mesmerizing tone.

"You mean Jack?" Davey asked with a heartfelt laugh. "And good. I'm proud of her. Speaking of, where is she?"

As he looked behind him, Les noticed Snowflake talking with Romeo and pointed her out to Davey before giving her a wave, her smiling back in return.

_It had been another long day of selling papers and for once, Davey and Les were desperately ready to go home. They hadn't stolen any of the lodge's food or water, on account of they had their own as soon as the comfort of their own house was able to overtake them. The rain against their rough skin had made them feel a lot cooler, especially on a hot summer day. But, God, why did the walk feel longer than usual. _

"_Hey, Davey?" his brother asked, gripping Davey's hand a bit tighter as they continued walking. "How much money did ya make?"_

"_Oh," he mumbled, pulling his hand away quickly enough to grab the change out of his pocket and counting it as they continued walking. "Around fifty cents. What about you?"_

"_Sixty," Les had replied with a small shrug before they began walking a bit faster, feeling the rain hit them harder every step they took. "Did ya take a wrong turn? This is takin' forever."_

_Noticing his grumpy attitude, Davey had given him an encouraging nod. "I think I'd know the way back to my house, Les."_

_But the further they got, the more unfamiliar their surroundings were. It was muggy, humid, wet, and all they wanted to do was get out and into the safety of the Jacobs' household. _

"_Davey, we've been walking for hours," Les exaggerated, Davey forcing himself to hold back a laugh as he rolled his eyes. _

"_We'll be home soon. I promise."_

_Before they took another step, they overheard the whimpering of a small girl. By the sound of it, she couldn't be any older than Les' age. "Where's it comin' from?" Les had whispered, his eyes searching around for the sound as Davey had managed to push Les behind him protectively. _

_And that's when it hit them. _

_Turning towards the young girl, the closer they got, the more frightened she looked. Her black-as-night skin glistened in the moonlight. Another step. Her hair was the color as the last snowfall in New York. Another step. Bruises and cuts were visibly scattered throughout her body. She was weak to say the least. Another step - another whimper. Tears threatened her eyes as she looked at the two brothers terrified. She wanted so desperately to move. So desperately to tell her body to get up and get out of there as soon as possible, yet she was stuck. Her body laid limp on the flooded grass. Her cheeks were obviously tear-stained... Or maybe that was just the summer rain melting against her face. _

_Davey hadn't said anything. He just moved closer to the girl who couldn't let out a single word that wasn't a squeak. As he noticed her try to back away, he had knelt beside her, whispering soothing words to her as her breathing increased. The pain was obvious when she had let out a groan as soon as Davey had unintentionally placed a gentle hand on a bruise. _

"_Hey, it's all right. You're going to be alright. Whoever did this won't be getting away with it."_

_Noticing her breathing begin to go back to normal and her eyes begin to close, Davey had stood up and checked his surroundings before realizing they were a lot closer to home than they had originally expected. _

"_Les, I want you to run home and tell our parents that they need to find any medication that might help with pain. I'll be right over. Got it?"_

_With nothing but a nod from Les, he had run home and immediately started getting supplies gathered for Davey and the young girl's return. _

"_Okay," Davey had started, speaking calmly to the child before him. "I promise you I'm not going to purposely hurt you. I'm going to bring you back to my place so we can help you get cleaned up. Is that all right?"_

_She didn't move or speak, which was Davey's way of saying that she was okay with it. Her eyelids had clutched tighter against her face in agony as soon as she was lifted off the ground, her head and arms flailing loosely beside her when Davey had begun to bring her back home. _

_As soon as they arrived, Davey had laid her on a run-down sofa, that being the most comfortable thing they had, before he gave Les a thankful smile as he grabbed the alcohol and rag from Les' hands. _

"_Is she goin' ta be okay?" Les asked anxiously, his innocent eyes scanning Snowflakes body. _

"_She'll be fine," Davey had reassured before Mr. Jacobs passed him some water and a couple of pills. _

"_That should help with the pain," their father had whispered before going to another room to leave them alone. _

_Sarah was making dinner when she heard the boys mumbling anxiously. Wiping her hands on her apron, she leaned against the doorframe silently as she watched them curiously. "Is everything okay in here?"_

_Les had run over to give his sister a hug as Davey had placed the cup of water against the child's chapped lips, Snowflake drinking half of it in one sitting, before he had popped the pills in her mouth, causing her to finish up the water. "Yeah, Sarah. Everything's fine," Davey had responded._

_His attention being solely on the girl, he didn't notice Sarah grab the cup and fill it with more water before sitting down and rubbing Davey's back supportively. "If you need anything else, let me know."_

_With that, Les had stayed by Davey, calling Sarah if they needed anything. The scars scattered across her body had made her flinch any time the cloth touched her delicate skin. It looked as if she had been in hell and back again, therefore the boys weren't sure how she was still alive. _

"_It hurts," she breathed out, clutching her stomach in pain, yet refusing to cry. _

_Les' eyes lit up after he noticed she could talk and Davey just nodded, being slightly more gentle when he noticed the more frequent flinches. "I know," Davey had whispered back genuinely. "Where do you live?"_

_She had gripped the side of the couch, her breathing more panicked as Les had placed a calming hand on her arm, her hands on the fabric surprisingly getting looser. "The Refuge."_

_Les forced Davey to stop working on her as he practically pulled his older brother to the corner, trying to find somewhere the young one couldn't hear them. "Can she stay with us?" With his small words, he pouted out his bottom lip as he gave Davey the puppy dog eyes, causing Davey to hesitate. _

"_I don't know. We can't afford it."_

"_We'll find a way. We always do," he replied stubbornly, causing Davey to sigh. _

"_Alright. Go ask Pa if she can stay for a couple of nights. We'll see if we can get her to stay at the lodge a bit later."_

_With an ecstatic nod from Les, Davey went back to caring for the girl. Of course, he understood that Les wouldn't mind having someone his own age as another sister. "You've got a name?" Davey had finally asked the girl who had thought for a moment before shaking her head. _

"_Not one I can remember. Snyder calls me names, but I don't like them."_

_He had brushed a strand of her white hair out of her eyes to clean up a bruise on her forehead before he crooked his head slightly. "How about Snowflake? You're beautiful, gentle, and your hair reminds me of snow."_

_Not used to compliments, she smiled awkwardly. "Snow. Just call me Snow."_

"Hey, Snow! Ready to go?" Davey had called out, his hand already gripping Les' hand tightly as he held the other one out for his sister. It had more than a few days, even weeks since Snowflake had stayed with them. And every second they spent time together, she had become more like a sister to the Jacobs' family.

Most believed her to be a Jacobs herself.


	3. Work of Art

_**Katherine x Jack reunion after the strike. (One of my favorites!)**_

Jack, the charismatic union organizer, had never been more happier to be alive at this particular moment. The grins that could light up the cloudless night. The sparkling eyes of every Newsie was like the stars that filled the sky. It gave everyone something to look forward to: a second chance.

Even Jack Kelly.

Someone who thought the world was against him suddenly found his place. But without Katherine and his brothers, he'd be well off on his way from New York to Santa Fe, New Mexico and beyond. Anywhere out of the fumes and smoke and to a different life. A life that could not be so simple and easy like he made it seem.

But that wasn't his dream anymore. No... His dream was right before his eyes. The safety of his brothers and Katherine... Katherine. He had never meant to fall in love, but his ability to see past all of that had made him feeling unexplainable emotions drag through every inch his body. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, his heart wanted to explode of his chest and his palms were already sweaty enough for him to look as if he took his hands out of a pail of water.

Yet, sitting here and refocusing on everything he cared about, everything he loved, he couldn't find himself to be in the 'cowboy' state of mind to leave. Why would he go if he had everything he needed here?

"Jack!" came the ecstatic voice of Katherine as she ran to Jack, practically collapsing onto him from how heavily exhausted and heartening she was.

"Whoa, easy, Plumber," he responded with a soft smirk, holding her tightly back. He took in the smell of her sweet shampoo as she had laid her head against Jack's chest.

"I told you it would work. And guess what? I was right," she said with a joyful laugh as Jack had held her closer, almost protective, as he nuzzled his head in her hair. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"What? Yous expect me not to be tired?" he asked mockingly, frowning when she pulled away. "Hey, what'd ya do that for?"

"Well, the Newsies seem to have a handle on things here, so why don't we go to the penthouse?" she whispered softly, purposely messing up his hair before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He allowed a small smile to spread out along his lips as he gave her a suggestive wink. "Ace, are yous askin' me on a date?"

With that, she playful swatted at his arm, laughing when she noticed the wink. "You are impossible. Did you know that? But yeah. I'm...kind of asking you on a date."

After giving the Newsies one last goodbye, Jack took his calloused hand into her delicate one as they headed to the penthouse, Jack giving a few glances back. "Wow, we've really come a long way, haven't we's?"

"And I'm sure there's still more to come."

Jack had went up the ladder first, leaning against the railing as he made sure Katherine was safe coming up. It wasn't until they had both made it up before Jack had wrapped his arms comfortingly around Katherine's stomach, herself leaning against Jack's grip as they looked out into the city. The lights bickering, the people shouting, the crashes heard from a distance... What could they say? It was still home.

"Hey, Jack, why don't you get some sleep?" Katherine's question wasn't the most random thing to pop up in the comfortable silence. It was obvious Jack was extremely sleep deprived, on account of his head resting on Katherine's shoulder, his eye being glued shut, and his grip loosening uncontrollably.

"I's ain't gettin' sleep unless you's gettin' sleep" was his response as Katherine had inhaled a deep breath of the New York air and let it out in an almost inaudible sigh.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to stay awake for a bit longer. Enjoy the view." As she had spoke, she did appear to be in almost a daze. She was never up so high to be able to see the New York streets below her, and if she was honest with herself, she never wanted it to end.

With nothing more than a nod from Jack, Katherine had sat down on the rough surface and placed her arms against the bottom railing, her head comfortably on top on them. Her legs dangled off of the penthouse as she continued to admire the view.

After a few minutes of Jack struggling to keep his eyes off her, he couldn't find himself to do so as he almost silently grabbed a pencil and torn piece of paper, that being all he had, and began to sketch what he saw before him.

He started with the outline of her face. The natural pale her skin was proved to Jack she never got much sunlight, besides the account of going to and from work every day. But the way it glistened in the moonlight. How she would only put on a touch of makeup. But that wasn't what made her beautiful. Her ability to be trusted, how she cared about him and the Newsies, her optimistic sassy attitude... He just couldn't get enough of it - he couldn't get enough of her.

Next he moved on to her facial features. Her chocolate brown eyes patiently waiting to eat him up every time they made contact - every time his eyes would gaze into hers. They were the same color as her coffee every morning. And God, he couldn't get enough of the way her eyes lit up when she grinned. The feeling of never giving up hope, even when things got bad. He couldn't stand to see her eyes when she was upset or disappointed. He hated that.

Her nose was perfectly symmetrical with all of the rest of her beauty. The smell of ink and paper entrapping his senses anytime he was with her. And her smile. Her smile seemed to make even the worst situations better. Even when her lips were partly chapped, it was just another reason to love her.

The small ears were covered by her luscious auburn hair, the scent of strawberry filling the air around them. The feeling he had when his fingers ran through her mesmerizing curls. How her hair always looked perfect no matter what angle you were in. The way it glistened in the sunlight, creating hints of shimmering floating about her head.

Her hands, like the touch of an angels. The soft touch against his rough skin caused him to question why she was with him. Of course she deserved someone better, he knew that. So, why did she always come running back to him?

"What are you doing?" Katherine's sudden voice made Jack flinch as he held the paper close to himself.

"Oh, just a late night sketch. I's couldn't sleep."

"A late night sketch? Of what?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the paper was snatched out of his grip, making him want to say something but just stayed silent as Katherine had looked at it in awe.

"You drew this?" she asked calmly, tracing the pencil marks with her fragile finger. The shading was what made it so realistic. How flawless features was what made her stare at the picture in disbelief. He was even able to fit her personality into the paper. If someone had placed the sketch right next to Katherine's face, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Jack Kelly, you see me like this?"

It took him a minute to stand up, his eyes set on hers as he embraced her lovingly. "I's see yous as someone who ain't gonna give up for nothin'. Someone who's willin' ta risk her life for the people she cares about. Someone who looks like an angel no matta' where yous are. Katherine, I love ya."

With that, she buried her head in her chest, wanting so desperately to cry from the sudden voice that appeared out of his mouth, but no tears formed her eyes. It was rare she ever got told that someone loved her, and hearing Jack say that had caused so many emotions to swirl inside her body. He had never called her by her actual name unless he meant it. And that's how she knew he meant it.

"I love you too."


	4. Pulitzer Finds Out

The usual afternoon sunset was invisible, set behind dark clouds that seemed to tear away every bit of comfort Katherine Pulitzer had left. On account of her reporting job, she had been let out early from a recent disagreement with her boss. Of course, she had proved herself worthy of having this job more than once, but because there were not enough acceptable headlines for the week, Katherine had found herself going back to reviewing 'flower shows' for the Sun. The day didn't seem to get much better than that.

On top of being demoted to her previous job, Katherine had found herself setting up a meeting with her father. It was about time he knew what was happening with her and Jack, as they were already planning on moving out and into their own place on the day Katherine turned eighteen. Maybe it was just routine stress that was setting in, but she had this pounding headache and was oblivious to the fact her entire body ached. God, whatever was wrong with her, she desperately needed it to stop.

Jack had promised to meet Katherine at The World, knowing her father continuously worked, causing Katherine to feel the need to do the same. Feeling raindrops patter against the delicacy of her gentle skin, she found herself rubbing her arms to keep herself warm, flashes of dizziness hitting her in every direction. But she hid it when Jack was within eye's reach, knowing it had to be extremely warm outside to see sweat (or was that water?) soaking his hair.

Having this natural instinct to be able to tell when something was up with Katherine, Jack embraced her lovingly before pulling away to get caught in her gorgeous, chocolate eyes. But noticing how weakly she had grabbed his hand, he brushed the hair lovingly out of her eyes, enough to put the back of his hand against her forehead. "Yous ain't lookin' so 'ot. Plumba'," he stated quietly, noticing how her eyes drifted closed when she felt his cool hand against her burning skin.

But as soon as she noticed what she was doing, she snapped her eyes back open to Jack, which were seemingly fuzzed out and dazed as she could feel herself being caught back against Jack's body. Shoving away feebly, she shook her head in denial, not wanting, or ready, to tell Jack about everything that happened in just a short day's span. "You are overreacting. I am perfectly fine."

He watched her closely, taking in every sign of discomfort she appeared to have into deep consideration. Therefore, when he watched her desperately cling onto his neck in hopes of balance, he lifted her off her feet bridal style before carrying her inside the waiting room, right outside Pulitzer's office, and laying her on a couch.

"Jack, leave me alone. Really, I'm okay," she reassured, watching him put a pillow under her head with uncanny resistance before he had left for a moment to go get some water.

As soon as he had come back, he finally got a good look of her sickly impression, her hands in a weak grasp around the couch and coughs escaping her mouth every couple of seconds. He carefully lifted her head up to get some water down her sore throat before he brushed her cheek comfortingly with his thumb, Katherine shifting under the simple touch. "Yous just need time ta-"

"I can't rest!" she interrupted quickly, internally panicking before Jack had soothingly run his fingers up her arm, causing unnecessary chills to scatter her body. "I'm in my father's office. He needs to know about us so we can get it over with."

"Easy," he whispered, kissing her neck gently over her sensitive spots, which unintentionally caused her to relax. "What time's the meetin'?"

"In an hour," she mumbled, not finding the strength to escape from such a gentle grip. He always knew how to make her feel good, and it was obvious this was one of the times she was in desperate need of it. "I'll be okay."

"I know yous will," he whispered gently in her ear, keeping a protective glance on the ill girl in front of him. "But I've neva' seen yous like this."

"That's because I don't get sick." After Katherine grabbed his hand in an attempt to unclutch the couch, Jack used his available hand to pull some blankets over her, pressing soft kisses to her face which caused her to smile.

While it was a possibility for Jack to get sick with such simple actions, his main concern was on Katherine, her limp body telling him she had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

A couple of moments later, Jack had known they had about ten minutes to get ready for the 'interview' with Katherine's father. Should they even be calling it that? Each glance he took towards her, he instantly felt soft, which was rather unusual for someone like Jack Kelly. During the fifty minutes she did have to rest, he had watched her pulse, made sure she didn't burn up and found himself smile when he heard her mumble in her sleep. Waking her up with a gentle kiss to her nose and his fingers circling the small of her back, she groaned quietly, causing Jack to let out a soft chuckle. "I was gonna let ya sleep through the meetin', but I didn't want yous ta get yelled at," he murmured, carefully lifting her up enough so she was sitting on the couch, Katherine rubbing the sleepiness from her features. "Now 'ow's yous feelin'? Don't lie. Yous know I'll find out."

"Dizzy, achy," she started, allowing herself to wrap her arm's around Jack's waist, burying her head against his shoulder for any kind of comfort she could find. "But not as exhausted," she said with a forced smile, Jack seeing through all of that as he stroked her hair in genuine affection.

"Yous just rest an' let me do the talkin', If yous start ta feelin' worse, ya need ta tell me, okay?"

Deciding to fight against her stubborn attitude, she just nodded and responded with, "Okay."

Jack found himself carefully helping her up and leading her to Pulitzer's office when they were called. Katherine tried to regain her professional manner as much as she could, despite internally feeling like hell.

"Katherine."

"Father"

"Please take a seat."

'So far, so good', Jack thought, getting Katherine situated as she bit down grunts of pain.

"So, why are you two here?" Pulitzer had asked, his eyes like darts against both of the two, but a small smirk on his face as he glared down Jack. God, he had never liked that boy.

"Well, uh, Mr. Pulitzer, sir, Katherine and I are-"

"-together. Jack and I are together," Katherine interrupted, hugging Jack's arm gently as Jack fell at a loss of words.

"I see," Pulitzer had responded, not exactly taken back by shock, but more on why they brought it to him. "Much like Romeo and Juliet, isn't? Two star-crossed lovers, allowing whatever...feeling they had for each other to get in the way of living."

Katherine, seeing where this was going, had visibly begun to tense up, Jack's hand right there massaging her back in hopes to relieve the anxiety building up in her.

"Look, Joe-" He instantly stopped with a nudge in his side from Katherine. "Mr. Pulitzer. I love yous' daughta' very much and whateva' yous say ain't gonna change a thing about us bein' togetha'."

Finding herself smile when she heard Jack's courageous words, she fluttered her eyes closed as she laid her head against his shoulder, staying silent as she fell into a light sleep.

Adjusting himself in order to make her as comfortable as possible, Jack's eyes glistened with the same admiration he had for her when they first met. It took him a minute to regain focus on Pulitzer, his eyes shot with protectiveness for the young woman he had in his arms. "An' with all due respect, she ain't feelin' too good an' I'm just tryin' ta 'elp 'er. She's stressed, I can tell, and it would mean a whole lot if yous don't fight against us." His voice was quieter, almost pleading, as those words fell out of his mouth. But watching Pulitzer stand up and grab something from his desk, Jack stared at the container shocked as he looked back up at Pulitzer.

"It's rare she gets sick, but when she does, that is the only thing that seems to help her. Do whatever it takes to get her to stay home from work for the next couple of days. Make sure she's eaten and stays hydrated. She never just passes out like that," Katherine's father had spoken, his concern for his daughter overruling any disagreement he had with Jack. Besides, she looked happy. Even when she was stressed, sick, and felt like she had been beaten constantly, she was happy.

"Thank yous-"

"Oh, and, Mr. Kelly? Take care of my daughter, will you?"

"Will do, Sir. Will do."


	5. The Dark I Know Well

_**Author's note: Warning! This is rated high T (maybe low M) for violence. Reader discretion is advised! (And yes, I cried writing this. But don't mind me.)**_

_Dark, dangerous, abhorrent - three to a bed, rats everywhere, and vermin. Every inch you stepped, another overcast shadow that haunted the walls. Each step more alarming. The screams down the corridor, the pain deep within their eyes… It was just another day at the refuge. Snyder had generated fear in these children's eyes that could not be contained. Some hurt, others too injured to stand on their own. Yet, it was always one and the same behind these damaged walls. Maybe the capturing was just inevitable._

_And Jack Kelly was one of them._

_Every inch of him burned with the horror Snyder set before him. His entire body beaten to a crisp, everything in eye's sight blurred out to the point he couldn't tell room to room. The desperate desire to escape was no match for the strong cuffs digging into his swollen wrists, causing more pain than most could possibly endure. But Jack knew what he was doing. He had been there before. _

_The hallways were filled with complete darkness; any turn you took could lead you to another dead end. Needless to say, the shadows that haunted Jack daily all came like hidden knives towards him._

"_Jack Kelly. Need I say what you were in for this time?" Snyder snarled, a bone-shivering speech. It was rare for these children to see him as a human rather than a beast, for when they looked into his eyes, there was nothing except soul-crushing, emotionless black eyes. Even the one who had doubled his time in the refuge to keep another from getting captured had fear evident in his weak, vulnerable body. Because compared to Snyder, that's exactly what Jack was: a child. Being too weak and terrifed to answer him, his body had gone tense as he felt Snyder's lips against his ear. "What was that, boy?"_

"_Yes!" Feeling the grip on his arm get tenser, he struggled to bite back a wince of pain as tears stung his eyes. "Yes. Yes, Sir." The atrocious issue was that this was the first beating where Snyder had known each one of his anemic spots, therefore causing much more pain than Jack could normally endure. _

"_That's what I thought."_

_It was his fault. It was Jack's own fault on why he was here in the first place. His protective nature got the best of him, and the next thing he knew, he was back in the refuge with a swollen eye, bleeding lip, and welts, bruises, blisters galore. But he would prefer this inhumane treatment than to see anyone else in the same agonizing discomfort. _

_One thing about Snyder is that he sees the joy in causing others pain. So, even just one slip up of a squeak or yelp would cause his barbarous instincts to go haywire. Jack knew this, so when he even heard between the silence to the stifled whimpers that left another's mouth, he instantly knew what was coming for them. _

_As soon as they entered the rusty room, Snyder had grasped the back of his neck and forced his head against the ice-cold steel that was currently burning his face. "You know the drill." The growl that brought cowering on Jack's part as he tried to stay strong, but his chances of getting out of here lessened every hopeless second. _

_With slight hesitation after the grip on him had disappeared, he focused on a dot on the wall as he lifted his chin up (the same dot he would focus on every time he was in this room) to keep his head from spinning. Remembering Snyder's orders, he slowly began to unbutton his shirt, Snyder's eyes on him causing Jack to speed up the pace. He had done this before countless times. Just a few more days before he could finally hit freedom. At this point, he was debating if he was at the point of desperation. If Snyder went close to hitting another sensitive wound, he'd be gone for. Leaning his hands against the wall as he focused on whatever came to mind, he felt a volt of pain surge through his entire body, his fists and jaw clenched as he shut his eyes tight. Usually, he would know it before it was coming, but his thoughts - keeping the Newsies safe - ended up making him extremely unprepared. Especially when Snyder's evil glint in his eyes showed Jack how much he needed to hear a frail sound. _

_But Jack was different. By now, he knew most of Snyder's moves. He knew the moment he took off his belt and whipped him each time where the sting was going to occur. In fact, Snyder went so far as to burn Jack for not listening to him. He ignored the pain and suffering until it all seemed to crash back at him during each beat. _

_It was like this until Jack's feet could no longer bear his weight. He came crumbling to the ground, blood and sweat soaking through every inch of him. _

_The pain still wasn't over._

_After being abused in more ways than one, Jack found himself alone, sitting against the rough wall, the bricks only insuring him he'd be scarred tomorrow. But as soon as he found his eyes begin to close, he visioned in on a young girl; her curly, auburn hair flowing comfortingly down her back, her chocolate eyes melting into his own. He could feel her arms wrapped protectively around his neck, her usual smell of ink and paper allowing his senses to relax. "Look at me. You're safe. Snyder isn't here right now and I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. Got it?" _

_With nothing more than a weak nod, Jack just held her close, needing the pain and misery to melt away. "I don't deserve yous, Plumba'," he whispered exhaustingly, his calloused fingers melting into her curls. _

"_Don't say that. Did Snyder tell you that? Look, you know it's best for you if you block out everything he says. Don't believe a single word, because you, Jack Kelly, deserve the world." The hushed voice of Katherine (Pulitzer) Plumber seemed to drown out every tendency of fear he had ever known. "You know I'm always going to be here, right?"_

"_Right," he murmured, struggling to adjust himself. But as soon as he got himself situated, he opened his eyes and frantically looked around the room. Hearing yelling down the corridor, he jumped up and pounded hard against the door. The hollering was Snyder and...Katherine. He cursed himself under his breath for having such a vivid imagination, but the next thing he knew, he had clutched his stomach as he fell on his knees. "Katherine, get out! Please, get out! I don't wanna see yous 'urt! Please just go!" he bawled, knowing she probably couldn't hear him._

"Jack!"

"_Katherine…"_

"Jack Kelly!"

"_Leave!"_

"Please wake up!"

"Ace-"

His eyes groggily opened to a tear-stained Katherine who was clutching onto him so tight, she could probably break a couple of bones if he wasn't so muscled. Everything about her looked panicked, and by the way the moon was set in the sky, he assumed it could be no later than three in the morning. "Jack, you almost gave me a heart attack," she whispered, covering her hands over her mouth in an attempt to cover the sobbing. "You were going on about how much someone hurt you and how you couldn't take it anymore."

A grunt of pain left his mouth, almost as if it wasn't a dream at all, but more like a flashback. He hugged her securely, his face buried into her gorgeous locks as he reassured her it was okay. It wasn't. In fact, it was the opposite of okay. He had never felt the encouragement to tell anyone, not even his love, about what happened that day. The only difference was _Katherine didn't exist._ In fact, it happened every day in a day's life in the refuge. His entire body filled with relief when he noticed her sniffling die down, Jack's breath uneven as Katherine's hand unintentionally grazed over a sensitive wound. He showed no signs of irritation. "It was just a nightmare," he whispered gently in her ear, the pressure against his hand as Katherine's fingers intertwined his own soothing his tender skin. "Yous don't 'ave ta worry 'bout me." His voice choked out as her eyes had encouraged him to breathe. His heart ached for the possibility he could be so special as to have her right here for the rest of their life.

"No, Jack. I do have to worry. In fact, I'm going to worry every day because I love you. And I wouldn't rather be anywhere else except here to comfort you when you need it. I need to know that you understand me," she whispered. But before another word was spoken, Jack had kissed her longingly as tears fell out of his eyes and melted down his cheeks, like raindrops to a thirsty flower. She immediately pressed her lips firmly back to his, knowing they both didn't have the strength to pull away. When they needed to breathe, Jack had rested his forehead against Katherine's, her palm generously wiping the tears from his eyes. "Wow, Jack I...I've never seen you cry," she responded so softly, it was entirely possible her words could get mixed in with the wind.

"That's 'cause I don't cry," he responded stubbornly, more tears stinging his eyes causing him to put on a smirk to try to cover it up. Of course, everyone cried. Maybe Jack just saved the tears for those he cared about - those he loved - to cherish the memories that could be gone in an instant.

"Come here."

Before he could decline, Katherine embraced him as he snuggled his head comfortingly into her shoulder, allowing the nightmares to come and go. The important thing was no matter how bad the dreams seemed to be, he knew his new reality was the only thing that truly mattered.


	6. The Innocent

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's great to be back! For those of you who've been waiting for an update, here ya go! It's been a while since I've last watched Newsies (which I plan on doing again soon). This one-shot is going to include Ilse from Spring Awakening. They all have a lot to learn from each other. If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see, please let me know! I'm definitely looking for some ideas!**_

The wind of the spring day brought a wave of warmth throughout the young girl's body. Ilse was quite a delicate thing. Her chocolate orbs matched with her long, previously braided hair. The dress she had made from a man's shirt had been nothing except a symbol of the lustful eyes that were once laid on her. She was almost like the forget-me-nots she held tightly against her chest, in a way.

She was a beautiful girl: one who often compared herself to a flower. While she could be delicate, she was able to withstand any storm that came her way. She thrived in sunshine and stood strong when the darkness rolled in.

Maybe that's why she stood at the entrance of a lodge. She was going home, but the dark clouds rolling in told her to find somewhere to sleep for the night. No, she didn't understand where she was, but she was certain she needed to get inside before the rain really started to pour.

"Can I help yous?" Jack stood at the doorway, his arm leaning into the frame as he eyed the kid. He knew the Newsies well. This girl was not one of them.

"I am so sorry to intrude," Ilse responded apologetically, glancing up at the night sky. She had terrible nightmares about darkness. God, how she always wished it to be morning. "My heart's telling me to continue forward, but my mind told me it's a bad idea to sleep in the streets so late at night." Her statement was followed by a laugh as she simply took in the figure in front of her. "I followed Polaris and, well, it led me here."

Crutchie hobbled over to where the two were talking, smiling like the sun. It was refreshing for Ilse. She had never seen someone smile so brightly since she was a child, playing Pirates in her backyard with her friends. "Ya ain't from around here, are yous?" he asked, leaning most of his weight into the crutch. His bright eyes were rather similar to the girl's. It was intriguing.

"Oh, not exactly. I was heading home. I've been keeping myself at Priapia - the Artists' colony?" Ilse glanced between the two, doing no more than flinching when she heard a sudden burst of thunder.

After a moment, Jack offered her inside, Ilse setting the flowers down on the first bed she found. He chuckled a little as he took in her appearance, a playful, teasing gleam in his eyes. "What? Do they paint yous?"

Ilse nodded before responding. "On multiple occasions, yes. All those old buggers, all so wild, so… Bohemian. That's all they ever really want to do, you know. Dress me up and paint me!"

As Ilse laughed, Jack's eyes softened as he kneeled in front of the girl, his fingers carefully grasping her hand that laid against her shirt's fabric. "I was just messin' wit' ya."

The Newsies soon gathered around the two, Ilse barely noticing. The only thing her focus was on happened to be Jack's touch. It was a rather odd feeling, but it wasn't something she would ever hate.

"Y'know, Jacky paints a little too," Crutchie said with a giggle, Romeo taking Crutchie's hat and playfully swatting him on the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

After noticing Ilse's uncomfortable change in emotion, Jack brought a hand through his own hair before shaking his head, his facial expressions stern. "I ain't like them. You's got nothin' to worry about here."

Ilse was hesitant to trust, but it was far from impossible. She simply eyed the people around herself before staring back at Jack. "I can read behind your eyes, you know," she replied, a smile on her lips. "I know you're telling the truth. I best be going, however. I can tell there's barely enough room for you all. It wouldn't be right."

"Na, yous should stay," Mush piped up from the crowd, carefully pressing through everyone before wiping the back of his hand over his forehead.

"'Ey, Mush is right." Racetrack chuckled as he looked over the girl flirtatiously. It only took moments before he went chewing on his cigar. "It'd be nice ta 'ave a girl ove'."

Ilse was obviously hesitant, but by the way the others appeared to be looking at her, she felt herself slowly relax. "I suppose one night wouldn't hurt anything. I appreciate it. I'll repay you in whatever I can."

"No need," Jack responded rather quickly, sitting next to Ilse and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Consider yourself an honorary Newsie. The name's Jack Kelly."

"Ilse. Ilse Neumann." When she noticed the way Race appeared to be looking at her, amusement lit her eyes. Casually escaping the warmth Jack brought her, she stood up and moved closer to Race, her fingers playfully trailing the buttons on his shirt. "Why are you looking at me in such a way?"

Racetrack soon became a blushing mess. Yes, he acted confident on the outside, but he was a nervous wreck when it came to the attention Ilse was giving him. "I-I ain't- I mean I'm not-" Stuttering over the right thing to say, Mush burst out laughing.

"I never thought yous were such a lady's man," Mush teased, a grin brightly on his lips.

"Shut up."

When Race became distracted at Mush's words, Ilse immediately snatched the cigar from him and placed it between her own lips. Race reached up to his lips and realized his cigar was no longer there, causing him to stare down at the petite girl.

"'Ey, that's my cigar!"

"Is that so? Why is it between _my_ lips?" As soon as he reached for her arm, the white fabric of Ilse's shirt flew behind her as she ran in the opposing direction. It was like a game of tag, and unless Race could catch her, she'd continue to run as far as her legs could take her. The game would end, of course, when she passed out on the concrete. She would lay there, unconscious, all night, but a part of her didn't believe the Newsies would allow such a thing to happen.

Ilse ran out the door and onto the street, occasionally looking behind her to Race, who was much faster than she initially believed he was. To say she didn't run into people would be a lie. She could hear faint growls of the people she irritated, but as soon as she looked behind her, she fell knees first into the ground, having to move against a building to stay out of the others' way.

"Oh, I got ya now!" Racetrack exclaimed, laughing. However, when she noticed Ilse's smile fade, he hesitantly sat next to her, unsure what to do. "Is yous okay?"

Ilse took the cigar out of her lips to speak, her hand falling weakly onto her shirt. "Of course I am! I'm fine! Why do you ask?" While she had an optimistic tone, it was obvious her eyes showed pain and exhaustion. It had been days since she had last eaten or slept, and it was slowly gaining up on her.

"No, ya ain't. Here." Taking the cigar out of her delicate fingers, he glanced around the street for a moment before a faint smirk lit up his lips. "Can yous stand?"

With nothing more than a faint hum from Ilse, she gripped tightly onto Race's arm as he helped her up before he picked her up in his arms, stunned at how light she was. The girl's body immediately sunk into the boy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was happy. God, he gave her the childish outlook she was so desperate to get back, and now she was laying there in his arms, a flower against the patting of the beginning rain.

Race glanced down awkwardly at the girl. He had never held someone like this, but a part of him enjoyed it. He didn't know half of what Ilse went through. All he knew of her was her name and where she previously lived. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know his name. "Racetrack. That's m' name. The Newsies call me Race for short."

"Racetrack… What a curious name." Ilse shifted her weight in his arms before her head rested against his shoulder, her eyes desperate to close. "Surely no mother would give her child such a name."

"It's just a nickname. All the Newsies go by a nickname," he responded casually, gripping her a bit tighter. Ilse's eyes slowly closed the longer he held her, but Race knew better than to allow her to sleep, especially when he was unsure when, or if,she'd wake up.

No matter how far Race walked, his sole attention stayed on the girl. He took in everything he could find: the paint stains on her skin and clothes, the paleness of her skin against the bright sun, and the way she still had a smile on her lips even as she closed her eyes. She was a true treasure, and he didn't want to let her go. It felt like only seconds before they reached the lodge, Racetrack having to kick at the door since his hands were preoccupied.

"Where yous been? We was startin' to get worried." Crutchie's concerned tone matched the way he eyed the two, him immediately opening the door as soon as he heard the knock.

Jack quickly took off his cap and ruffled his hair. "We sent Albert to go look for ya. What happened?"

As Ilse's back touched one of the beds, Race took his cigar out of his lips and stretched, not realizing how long the walk back truly was. "It's fine. We was just playin'. I ain't played with anyone in a long time," he said with a chuckle, Ilse laughing herself. "I think Ilse just got a little thirsty is all. We's got anythin' here?"

Crutchie smiled and nodded before grabbing a canteen of water and handing it to Race. "Oh! I picked up some stuff from Jacobi's today. It ain't much… Just a piece o' bread, but I'd be happy to-"

"No," Ilse said immediately after wincing, the water burning her sore throat. "Eating isn't necessarily a day-to-day thing. You need it."

As Jack contemplated, Race smirked a bit and ran his thumb over her shoulder, making sure to put as little pressure as possible. However, Davey walked in the door only a moment later, taking off his bag and putting it on a nearby bed. "It seems like I missed a little."

"Yeah, yous did," Jack responded, giving Davey a pat on the back. "Where's Les?"

"Oh, he's home with Pa. Sarah thought he needed a break." As Race moved out of the way, Davey took his place. Ilse was a naturally strong person, but the fact that she had to keep her eyes on Race was rather unique. "Sarah made some food. I promised her I'd bring it to you all. Jack, there should be a sandwich in there. Could you hand that to me, please?"

As he spoke, he cautiously placed the back of his hand against Ilse's forehead, causing a faint hum to escape her lips. "What're you doing?"

"Just making sure you don't have a fever. It ain't good news when one of us has a fever." Taking the small meal from Jack, he helped Ilse sit up before offering her the food.

"I don't believe I-"

"Ilse." Race's tone softened as he pulled the cigar out of his mouth, kneeling next to her side. "Eat. It ain't a request."

Taking the sandwich from Davey, she was at a loss for words. Ilse was quite an extroverted person, but for some inexplicable reason, she didn't feel the need to say any more. It only took one bite before she decided to allow herself to finish up the sandwich. Besides, if these people truly did want what was best of her, she wasn't going to argue.

"How's ya feelin'?" Crutchie asked, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Swallowing a bit more of the water, she wiped off her chapped lips before laughing. "Better. Much, much better. You are sure that you have enough to eat yourselves, aren't you? I'd hate to be such a burden."

"You's ain't a burden." Race quickly cleared his throat and placed the cigar back in his lips, Ilse taking it from him once again with a teasing grin. "Ya gotta stop doin' that."

"I kinda enjoy it. Seeing you get so irritated is rather funny." Playfully tapping his nose with the cigar, she popped it in his mouth before slowly laying back down, needing the assistance from Davey. "I apologize. I'm usually much more energetic than this."

Davey couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Rest."

"Davey's right, Ilse. Stay here for the night. We ain't gonna kick you out," Jack reassured.

Glancing between to two, she could feel herself wanting so desperately drift off. "I have horrible dreams at night."

Crutchie frowned as he sat at the edge of the bed, watching Ilse with wide, childish eyes. "We'll wake you up, okay? If they start gettin' bad."

"We's right here."

Race rubbed over the back of her hand with his thumb, keeping a protective eye on Ilse when she closed her eyes. Maybe it wasn't for forever, but at least she was safe for the night.

As the thunder struck much louder than she initially expected, she found herself in someone's arms, her eyes too fuzzy to make out the blurred figure. The pouring rain against the roof was no match for the security she felt in the embrace.

In reality, this was more than she could ever ask for.


End file.
